Reunion With the Past
by NinjaReads
Summary: Annabeth and Percy their last hours together before Percy leaves. Four years later, Percy returns to Canada, but both Percy and Annabeth have forgotten the other and what they shared. Now they meet again, but will they fall in love? MAJOR PERCABETH!
1. Prologue: The Day He Left

**Hey all! I have started a new story. I'm still gonna continue my other one, The Son of Neptune. This one's gonna be different from that one. If you haven't been reading it yet, then please read it. This story will be the romance story I was talking about. I'll probably won't make the chapters as long since my main focus is to do the Son of Neptune. I hope you like it. I am not gonna spoil anything for you hehehe, I like dramatic things. I'll probably work on this story on weekdays, in the short free time I have, then the Son of Neptune on weekends. **

**So to make things clear, this starts off when these two people are 14 years old, during the summer. This is a Percabeth story so if you're not a fan of them, why did you click this? Also this is in first person perspective. **Anyways, let's get this story started! No gods, no nothing. Just normal lives in this one.** Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Except for possible future OCs.**

**Dedicated to my ex.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue - The Day He Left<span>**

**Annabeth**

* * *

><p>This guy. This extremely cute guy I started to know for not so long and I've fallen for him! I couldn't believe I've only known him for a week and today was the last day before he left. He wasn't sure how far or how long he'll be away for, but I just couldn't believe he was leaving. I wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him even more and learn about his life. Yet, I have only a few more hours before he departs. My heart ached and throbbed, wanting to break up into a million pieces right now.<p>

We walked down the beach, enjoying what may be our final time together, walking hand in hand. We were laughing and giggling, sharing our memories in the past, short week. The beach today was beautiful, especially right now as the the warm colours of the setting sun radiated it's beauty. The sea was calm and peaceful and from beyond I could see a family of dolphins jumping out of the water. How beautiful could this day get? But it'd be ruined when he leaves, I thought sadly.

We both picked up rocks and found a place to put them. We arranged the rocks so that it would form a heart. A monument to our love. I'm only fourteen but boy has captured my heart. We splashed around in the water for a little bit, enjoying the time while we could. We made sand castles and looked for shells. After quick, short hours, the sun was almost gone, hiding behind the vast ocean. His mom would be here any minute now. We stood there by the water close to each other, holding each other's hand. I started to tear up.

"Hey, come on. Don't do that." He said holding out his arms for a hug. Of course, I went into them. "Annabeth, I _love_ you, okay? And that's all you need to know." He said that with such sincerity and emotion, making me want to cry even more. It looked like he was about to cry as well.

"But Percy..." My voice trailed off as we heard someone honked their car. It was Percy's mom. We both looked at each other with a depressed face, knowing this day would come. Then what happened was unexpected. We both slowly moved towards each other, tilting our heads and closing our eyes. What was I doing? My heart just pounded faster and our lips met, my heart skipped a beat, two beats...a lot more. The moment it did, I felt an enormous amount of energy filing me up. It felt so warm and so passionate. The kiss lasted for who knows how long, probably too long since Percy's mom kept honking. We broke it off, feeling that amazing sensation leave. We slowly separated our hands, as he walked away. Percy stepped into his car and he drove off, looking at me until he was out of sight range.

I was left there alone, probably crying. He was gone, maybe forever. In my hand, was a small sea shell that he gave to me. All I could think of were two things: 1. How I would wait for return. 2. How we shared a passionate kiss. Not mentioning that it was _my_ first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? How you guys like it? It's short, I know but it's the prologue. Normal chapters will be much longer. Yes I know it was a sad moment, but it won't always be sad for long! I'll update probably weekly, like I said in my first book. So review would be nice.<strong>

**Annabeth characteristics:  
>-blonde curly hair<br>-gray eyes  
>- athletic AND really smart<br>-ADHD and dyslexic **

**NinjaReads :D **


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Acckk! Thank you so much for the reviews in the first chapter! Already got more people reading this story per chapter than my other. Thanks to all those who reviewed and put me or the story on your alert!**

**I****f any of you haven't noticed, I have made myself a character. So you'll learn more about me, but you won't learn the ummm...confidential information or anything too personal. So some information about me isn't true. But anyways, you'll get a pretty clear picture of what I am. LOL. **I'm probably not gonna describe every character in the story, just so you know. If you've read PJO or HoO, you'd have pretty clear ideas of the characters. In some chapters, I'll be posting some things at the end of one character, kind of like "fun facts" for those who aren't too familiar with the characters.** Anyways, let's get the second chapter started.**

**And first of all, I'm only fourteen years old. I am not truly eighteen :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO and HoO series. I only own myself and future OC characters, and I guess the idea of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - Expect the Unexpected<span>**

**Michael**

* * *

><p><em>Four long years after...<em>

"Stop harassing me you nit-wit!" I said, throwing a pillow at my good friend, Jason. "You're messing me up!" When I turned around to the TV all I heard were a few gunshots heard and then a red screen. "Damn it, man! I coulda gotten a nuke!" Jason was laughing really hard. I just smiled and threw another pillow at him. If you're wondering why this kid's at my house, well we don't often hang out and play CoD (Call of Duty for you non-gamers) all day. It was a P.D. day tomorrow anyways.

Let me tell you about my physical appearance. I am around 5"10 with short black hair. Never really comb it because I couldn't care less how it looks. I have dark brown eyes which can be easily mistaken for black and usually just pick out any random clothes I have in my closet. Right now, I was in indoor shorts and indoor shirt. See, with my mom, we have individual clothes for outside and inside wear. My indoor clothes are basically my pj's. I left the Philippines when I was four and came here to Canada. Right now, I'm in Toronto, living my life like any other teenager. Alright, enough introducing and on with my life.

"Alright, I'll show you how to get a nuke." Jason grinned as the game started. We played Modern Warfare 2 for quite some time, then played Black Ops. We even stayed up 'till three in the morning I think, talking about school and homework. I'd laugh at him a few times, just because he forgot his books at home. Anyways, did I tell you my old friend, Percy, is coming back to Canada on Sunday? Oh well just told you. We've been friends since we were 10 and I haven't seen him since he left at 14. I just hope the guy hasn't changed since then. Oh yea and I could show him all the sweet sites I found. Even my stories on . Yeah, well that's in two days from now, and I'd be the first to greet him. I turned off the lights which made the basement look even darker than it usually is. Yes, I can get creeped out when in total darkness. Decided to put my mind at rest and went to sleep. I passed out in my bed within minutes.

* * *

><p>Me and Jason both got up at around 6 or 7 and started playing some more video games, until my mom yelled at us from all the way upstairs for breakfast. I turned the Xbox 360 (yes I am an Xbox guy) off and ran upstairs with Jason. I could smell the food as I climbed higher and higher. Mmmmm, bacon. I love the food.<p>

"I'm not coming back to this place if you're serving that." Jason joked as he saw the steaming rice. We sat down and gobbled down our meal in seconds. Jason left at around 3 because he had hockey practice. I went back downstairs to my room and opened my laptop to continue my stories, until I heard a catchy song. It was Hot Wings from the movie Rio. I am in love with that song. Anyways, it came from my phone. I picked it up and someone screamed into my ear. I moved the my phone away from my ear until could hear the screaming stop.

"What the-WHO IS THIS?" I yelled back with anger. All I can hear from the other said was laughter.

"Hey, man. Nice to hear you too." A guy laughed. I widened my eyes to realize who was calling.

"Percy! Hey! How's it going?" I replied. "Where you at right now?

"Just at the airport. I just wanted to let you know before I left." Percy said. Then I heard another voice, much more clear than the background voices I heard. It was a girl's voice saying, "Heyyyyyy." Percy got back on the phone and apologized. He told me it was his girlfriend Rachel. I was surprised when he said this. Percy? With a girl? I remember when we entered high school, this guy couldn't even look at a girl. Okay, maybe I was too, but I seriously can't imagine him being with a girl. Anyways, I was glad Percy had found somebody. They've been going out for a couple of months now maybe and he didn't tell me! We chatted for a while, him telling about his adventures. He's been almost everywhere. Japan, Philippines, Russia etc...anywhere, you name it! But usually it was for a one day thing.

"W-w-wait! Why you coming back to Canada in the middle of the school year? It's only November!" I said. He must be stupid! He'd have to redo all of his courses and re-learn everything! Not to mention Canada's history, geography and french! Okay well to me, since english isn't my first language I'm not much of a fan of speaking in french. I'm good at conjugating verbs and that's almost it. But I am improving.

"Chill man! I know what I'm doing." Percy said with ease. Well I'd always have his back so I guess we're good. "Anyways, gotta catch a plane! Bye!" And with that, he ended the call and I sat on my bed, in front of my laptop was eager to see my best childhood friend after four long years.

No! I just remembered something. He's probably gonna me do some of his homework again...

* * *

><p><em>Sunday<em>

_I wake up in the morning feeling like..._I shut off my alarm clock/radio and then said to myself, _feeling like I wanna go back to sleep. _But then again, I had to jump out of bed to go and attend the morning mass. I went upstairs, since my bedroom is in the basement, ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, put on my cross and I went to the 11 o'clock mass. I came back to my house at around 1, after taking a stop at McDonald's, and prepared for my encounter with my bud. I went to the airport, with me driving the car (can't wait for this to actually happen to me), with my parents.

It was about 3:15, which meant that the plane was fifteen whole minutes late. He called me again secretly when he was on the plane, 20 minutes ago, telling me he was almost here. What on earth's taking those people so long! I have others things to do today! I stared out the window which got me perfect view of the take-off and landing lanes. After a few minutes, for some reason, everyone started to scream and run around in circles. I looked to my parents who just stood there frozen, with their eyes fixed on something. I turned around and saw what was coming at us. A gigantic jumbo plane coming straight at us. My parents ran away from the windows, but I ran the other direction to save this little kid who wouldn't move. My parents called out to me but I had the urge to save the kid. I got to the kid before the plane rammed through the windows, shielding him from harm.

I don't know what happened next, but I opened my eyes to see shattered pieces of glass on the floor, a kid under my arms shivering in fear and the head of the plane in front of me. How did I survive? Was this Percy's plane? My vision was blurry and my head was aching. I reached to my head, wincing when my hand made contact with my head. When I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. Not a moment too soon, I blacked out. Before losing all conscious, I heard people calling my name in urgency.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like this one? That's somewhat me, but of course not everything's true. And how about the plane crash? Already got some action going in. Is Percy on the plane? And if you guys like this story as much, I might just make this one of my main stories. This is only just a side story at the moment. R&amp;R! Until next time!<strong>

**NinjaReads :D**


	3. Passing Away

**Alright, I'm back with chapter 2, entitled: A Blessing. Thanks for reading my story so far. Thanks to the people who added this to their story alert. So now, Percy's POV. So right now it's a Perachel, but it will soon be a PERCABETH. Just bear with me for those Perachel haters out there. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Passing Away<strong>

**Percy**

* * *

><p>Alright! On my way back to Canada. I've been living in the Philippines for 2 years, Australia for 7 months, Rome for 8 months and Spain for 9 months. I've learned quite a few things in all those regions. It was a tremendous sight to see so many different cultures. But being ADHD and dyslexic, it made it harder for me to learn the new language and curriculum of the schools. Now I'm doing it all over again, going to re-learn the Canadian curriculum. Always changing curriculum. The good thing though, according to my parents Sally and Poseidon Jackson, is that we were going to stay in Canada, for good. Weird how my parents kept my mom's surname.<p>

The ride was very comfortable. I could feel no turbulence at all. I relaxed most of the way. Did I mention my girlfriend, Rachel and her family are coming along. Our parents got along very well, well enough that they want us to marry when we become adults. I always tried getting away from that idea. To be honest, I wasn't up for marriage. Sure I'm eighteen, planning for my future, but I've only been with Rachel for 6 months. I can't say I've enjoyed that time, but I just haven't seen our potential. See, the only reason we actually were able to get together was because this girl of mine didn't hide what she was thinking. In a way, she made the first move. I could never admit that to someone.

"Hey, Percy. Stop looking at me like that." Rachel said to me. I hadn't even realized that I was staring. I looked away and blushed. Rachel pushed my head back towards her. She smiled, "I don't bother you looking at me." She pulled closer to me and I knew exactly what she wanted. I pressed my lips against her and...well we kissed. See how I can understand this girl? She shows what she wants. Someone from behind us faked a cough, trying to break the awkward moment we were making him. Rachel and I pulled away from each other, a little embarrassed. I turned to see that it was , Rachel's dad. Awkwaaard. Everyone covered their ears as a loud beep went off.

"Ve vill ve arriving at ze airport soon." A woman said in what I assumed was German. I gave Rachel a peck on the cheek and told her...

"I'll be right back." I stood up and went to the back of the plane and into the washroom. I had to let Michael know that I'd be there soon. I pulled out my phone and dialed his cell number. It took maybe 5 minutes before the line went through. He picked up his phone and greeted me. I told him...

"Hey, I'll be there soon so be there! And if anyone asks, I never called you on the plane."

Michael laughed, "Sure no problem. Just do be late, I got other things to do today." I heard a click on the other end, ending the call. I put my phone away and walked out of the washroom, only to be greeted by a gun pointing at me. I held up my hands in surrender. The man was masked so his identity wouldn't be revealed...well I think it's a man by his muscular arms. He made a gesture with his gun, wanting me to sit down. Carefully and slowly, I went to my seat. As I walked, I studied the situation. I saw two other people with guns, not very well spaced. They were either very stupid or I was just too smart, which is ironic 'cause I barely get anything above 60 in my studies. It had to be perfect timing.

When I got to my seat, I pulled off a move I learned in Rome against the man with the gun pointed at me. I took the the man's gun and punched him hard, forcing him to let go of the gun. I grabbed the gun and aimed at the two other people's legs without any intention of killing them. Both dropped to the ground in pain. One started spray firing and some bullets went to the plane's cockpit. I assumed that they died since red lights were blaring and loud beeping sounds were blasting. The two was still not defeated. They were about to pick up their guns and start shooting at me, but fortunately, a few other passengers got up and tied the two back and took their guns. The third was tied up as well. Suddenly, everyone flopped and fell over. We were dropping quickly.

"Mr. Dare!" I looked to Rachel's dad. "Didn't you take flying lessons before?" nodded, understanding my intentions. He got up and ran over to front of the plane. I gestured to Rachel to follow me. And she did. Hopefully she took after some of her dad's plane skills. When we got the cockpit, the aircraft was already heading straight into the airport. They were heading straight into the building. I grabbed Rachel and shielded her. Rache's dad used the intercom to inform everyone about the situation before all three of us prepared for impact. Before passing out, I heard glass shattering and screaming.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I scanned the area, but my vision was blurry. But I knew I was laying down. I couldn't remember how. I couldn't remember why I'm lying here right now. Then I felt pain. I couldn't stand it and I couldn't make it go away. I heard beeping from around somewhere. Was I in a hospital? To my left, I saw a round, red, fuzzy ball. Was I hallucinating? The ball started to move.<p>

"Whoaaa!" I screamed out as I saw the odd ball move.

"Percy, it's alright." The ball said soothingly in a familiar woman's voice. My vision started to clear up and I recognized the face that stood in front of me. It was Rachel. I smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. I remembered the plane crash. Rachel had a bandaged head and her left leg was in a cast, which meant crutches for her. She leaned to kiss me. The kiss felt like she was in need of one. She seemed to be so sad right now. When she pulled back, I could see tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's alright." I said softly as I reached out my hand to touch her cheek.

"You've been out for almost two weeks, Percy!" Rachel worried. She was so cute when she was worried. I asked about our parents worriedly. She hesitated for a moment, then finally said rather slowly. "They're fine. Most of the passengers survived and the terrorists somehow escaped." I sighed in relief, but I couldn't help but think . The doctor, Mr. Enrico came in to check up in me. He explained that I almost died a couple of times. Thankfully, I had a strong heart. The doctor explained my condition. He said that I had head injuries, a fractured skull to be exact, and many cuts and bruises. No wonder I ached so much. Apparently, I could be out by Sunday if I was lucky, but I'd be in crutches for a week. It was...wait...Wednesday, November 19, night-time according to the doctor. I heard a click, coming from the door, and in came my mom and Michael. The doctor left us to have some time alone. I smiled widely being extremely happy to see them. I saw Michael's head and saw that it was bandaged as well. I asked him how that had happened.

"Let's just say a certain plane crashed into me while trying to save a poor, helpless boy." He replied jokingly. I couldn't help but smile. Even though I had suspicion which plane that was. I looked to my mom who hadn't smiled been smiling ever since she entered. She saw me staring at her worriedly and put on a smile, like I had seen nothing. She came up to me and rubbed my head. I winced in pain, which sent my mom a worried and sorry face.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." She told me. I told it her it was alright, but she just kept worrying even more. That's why I loved her. Always so caring, even if I did something wrong. But something was wrong. Why would my mom be here and not my dad? He was probably just buying me some ice cream or something, just to make cheer me up. Not that I'm like a three-year-old, but how can ice cream not make you happy. I hoped he brought me a blue ice cream cone. I don't know where my parents got the idea of blue food, but they made any kind of food that was not naturally blue, blue. I've grown a liking to blue food and not just because it's my favourite colour. I finally decided to ask where dad was.

My mom looked at me sorrowfully. She kept opening to speak, but closing them right after, deciding whether to say something or not. Her eyes looked so depressed and lifeless. I finally got the courage to ask what the problem was.

"Mom, what's wrong?" My mind was buzzing. Out of all the things that could have happened, my mom becomes depressed. And when she finally sees me alive too! My mom's hands were shaking now, afraid to say it. Eventually it came out.

"P-Percy. You're dad is..." My mom hesitated. I swear her trembling made the ground shake. "He's d-dead." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I felt that my heart was ripped out then and there. _My Dad? Dead?_ I thought. I couldn't believe this. That's why he wasn't here. I fought back the tears trying to not show it to everyone. My mom was now crying all her tears out. Everyone in the room held their heads down low, feeling sad for the loss of my dad.

He was the best dad in the world. Even though he wasn't always around, he was there when I needed it. And we'd always sail out into the sea and go fishing when he does come see me. When we were out at on the ocean, I always felt calm. This was also the time to do the father and son bonding. We'd make up for loss time and we'd always tell each other some guy things. For example: girls. He was one of the few who understood me. And now he's gone.

I laid there, barely moving, barely eating for the next four days. The day I was allowed back into the real world. I would go to the school right across from Michael's school. I was in a public school while he was in catholic. The only time we would be able to see was during lunch. I guess there was something I had to look forward for. My mom was still depressed when I got out of the hospital. I decided give her some space, like I know I needed mine. But that didn't stop my life. I still had Rachel, my mom and friends. I'd just have to live on and continue my life of bad luck. And the worst part is, is that we couldn't even afford to have a funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it. So I am making the chapters longer and to the usual length of what I writetype. Next chapter Percy does go to school and he meets Annabeth, spoiler there. And this is where it happens, if they remember or not. So stay tuned for next chapter! Rate and review please, don't mind any negative comments. And if you haven't noticed, when Percy woke up in the hospital, I used some of the words from the song Untitled by Simple Plan. Just to go with the moment you know?**

**Rachel:  
>-artistic<br>****-red hair  
>-very confident about herself<br>-blue eyes**

**NinjaReads :D**


	4. I'm With an Idiot

**Okey dokey! Here's chapter 3, entitled: The New Student. Pretty obvious chapter, but I really didn't have any other idea. And sorry if I'm not being specific in the courses. I'm writing them as if they're in twelfth grade and I'm obviously not in that grade yet. Three more years and I will be.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the PJO and HoO characters. Rick Riordan does. But I do own myself and any future OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - I'm With an Idiot<strong>

**Annabeth**

* * *

><p>I woke up suddenly because of a certain annoying alarm clock, screaming at me, telling me to wake up. I bolted straight up, quickly pressing the snooze button to stop the irritating blasts of noise. I stretched out my hands and yawned. Great. It's 6:30 in the morning and it's Monday! The worst day of the week. I may be smart, but I'm still not too excited for school. So I go to a special school where there are kids somewhat similar to me. The school's just across this catholic one, which was oddly placed. Schools are never usually right across from another.<p>

I got off my bed and took a shower. I came out feeling rejuvenated and wide awake. I got dressed, putting on a shirt and jeans, and put on my shell necklace. I've always treasure the item. I don't remember how I got it but it's very beautiful. I looked at my clock and read, "6:45". Alright, no problem. Got lots of time to eat breakfast and catch the city bus to go to school. I went downstairs to see my mom cooking me some breakfast. She was making her famous double-deck pancakes. Although we don't get along too well, I still loved her cooking. But I could never admit that. I was walking to take my seat when I heard loud footsteps and familiar little kids voices approaching rapidly. That can't be good. The next thing I knew, my two brothers blazed past me with an amazing amount of energy, almost knocking me over. I don't know how they get so hyper in the morning. The worst part is, they took my seat. Bobby stuck out his tongue and Matthew followed. I just stared back, giving the death glare.

I couldn't believe I'd have to deal with them at school. Sure they were in grade 7 but they always have ways of finding me. I sat down and ate my delicious breakfast. When I finished, I thanked my mom (which is probably the only time we're actually nice with each other) and left the house. I walked over to the bus station which wasn't too far, just around the corner in fact. I looked at phone to check what time it was. 7:20. Oh my gods I was going to be late! How did that happen? I ran for the bus which was closing it's doors. The bus started to leave and pull away from me. I stopped running, knowing it was hopeless. _Just great! _I thought. For some reason, the bus stopped. I quickly ran before it ran again. I got on and sat down, finding my best friend, Thalia grinning at me crazily.

"What?" I asked her suspiciously. Thalia wore a black leather jacket and and beat up jeans. She always wore her silver bracelet, like I wore my necklace. She always had that gothic look, but she only acted like one. Deep inside, she was a caring person but dangerous when she wants to be. Thalia had electric blue eyes and long black hair with a little bit of...was that pink steaks? No way, I was probably imagining things

"You owe me." Thalia holding her hand out. I groaned and handed her five bucks. She did a fist pump in triumph. It was my lunch money too. We talked about our university plans the whole way. Thalia hated this subject, mainly because she just has a hate for education. I laughed at her for being so stupid. We arrived at my school, Goode High School, 10 minutes before the bell. Thalia and I had rushed to our lockers which was in the second floor. I ran into some guy with crutches on the way.

"Oh my gods. Are you okay?" I asked hoping I didn't break him any more than he was. He had messy jet black hair, sea green eyes and bandages covering his head. _Oh crap, I'm in deep trouble now!_

"Yea. You might wanna get going, before you get late." He replied softly, rubbing his butt. I thanked him and left to my locker. I quickly got my things for architecture class, my specialty and my most interested subject. I wanted to be an architect when I grew up. I ran into the class just as the bell rang. Phew! Safe. Unfortunately, I tripped and became a laughing stock. I hustled into my seat before anything that would embarrass me could happen. Being the smart girl I am, I took important notes. The class is about 75 minutes long and I had 4 classes a day, with lunch being the only break there was. Before leaving the class, we had a project which would be due in a week from now. We were assigned to make a model of any building with and make a blueprint of at least 2 floors. And they had to be precise. I was getting excited for this.

Class number 2. Geography. To learn more about geographical statistics and the richness of the countries so that if I ever wanted to create a company, I'd know where to build it. After that boring class, it was finally lunch. I went to the cafeteria to find Thalia and my other friends. And not to mention to eat. Oh crap! I forgot that Thalia had my lunch money. Damn, how am I gonna get my lunch now? I scanned the cafeteria, to see if Thalia was anywhere here. I spotted someone with all black clothes, long black hair and with what I still thought to be pink streaks. I walked up to her and pulled her ear to get out of her seat.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What's your problem?" Thalia asked angrily.

"I don't have a lunch!" I told her with a, 'Duh' gesture. Thalia put on a grin and took out her wallet.

"Here. But you owe me tomorrow." She said as she handed me back my five dollar bill. I hugged her and thanked her. I walked over to the cafeteria line and picked up a tray, bumping into someone again. That's the second time I've bumped into someone today! I didn't crash into the guy too hard, not enough to make him tumble over. I backed off slightly, realizing the guy had crutches. Oh no, not again.

"Excuse me-" The guy stopped as soon as he saw me. "Oh it's you again. Are you trying to bump into me on purpose?"

"N-no." I tried explaining. Then I remembered his crutches. How was he going to hold his food? "To make up for it, I'll bring that tray for you." I said smiling nicely. He nodded at the request. I got myself a ceaser salad and I got him his pepsi and sandwich. He paid for himself and I paid for mine. I carried both trays, which I found out was harder to do than it actually looked. On the way to where he was sitting, I always tripped over or dropped the trays. A lot of close calls, but I managed to get his things to his table. He sat down beside a red-headed girl, who immediately put her arms around the guy and pecked him on the cheek. _His girlfriend,_ I thought. Across from them were Ethan, Dakota, Gwen and...Luke. Oh Luke. I have been in love with this guy since I first met him, which was when I was around seven years old. The way he smiles, the way he dresses...what am I thinking? The handicapped guy's red-headed girlfriend seemed new as well. Did they move together? Anyways, the chick gave me an glare that sent a chill down my back. Well two can play that game. I don't know why, but I glared back at her. We looked away when some Luke finally said...

"Well, now then. Where were we?" I decided that it was obvious that I wasn't wanted. I sat at the my friends's table, which wasn't too far from Luke's. Among the group, was Thalia, my best friend, her little brother Jason, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Beckendorf and his girlfriend Silena, who so just happened to giggle as I sat down.

"What?" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh nothing," Was her response, which always it meant something. I decided to let this one pass. "Have you guys heard about the two new kids? I heard they were a couple." What did she just say? Couple? Could that be...? It has to be. I finished up my ceaser salad pretty quick, jamming every single piece I could find. Man, was it good! I then went upstairs to the second floor to my locker, to prepare for english class. Along the way, I saw the new kid again. What's up with me and seeing him? I walked up to him and started a conversation.

"So...uhh...what's your name?" I asked. What a dumb way to start talking.

"Percy. You?" Percy replied in a monotone voice. Is this guy ever happy? He's been glum all day, not seeing any other expression on his face. I wanted to ask him what happened to him but it came out...

"What classes do you have this semester?" He showed me his time table and he had science, gym, english then math. "You have the same last classes as I do. Want me to show you around?" He nodded.

Percy was quite during the whole tour. I showed him the library, all the computer rooms and all the important rooms. When lunch was finished, we both went to our english class. Our teacher was Mr. Blofis. Yes, many people mistook it for "blowfish" but he never seemed to mind too much. The class went by pretty quick. We all just did some warm-up spelling-bees like we do at every start of class. Percy, wasn't the best at spelling. He'd pause from time to time thinking what letter comes next and was stuttering every letter, but he miraculously managed to get through it after what seemed to be an hour. This stupidity triggered something in my memory, but I can't put my finger on it. This guy seemed so familiar, feeling like I should know him, yet it felt like I was trying to catch air with my hands.

On the way to the locker, we ran into some trouble. It was none other than the red-headed girl.

"So? Who are you?" She said irritated.

"I'm Annabeth. And you?" I answered calmly, extending my hand for a shake. She returned my politeness with a glare that again sent chills down my spine. It was good, but not as good as Thalia's.

"I'm Rachel. Percy's _girlfriend._ And I don't like you hanging around with him." Rachel told me angrily.

"Rachel, chill! She's just showing me around." Percy finally said. Rachel looked at Percy and then walked away. He gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool." I said plainly.

Last period of the day; math. For once, I am actually unhappy that school is almost at an end. Percy seemed so mysterious and had a lot of secrets he was hiding. And his sea green eyes were so full of sadness, that it just made me want to know more about him. I pinched myself out of these foolish thoughts. _Come on, Annabeth. You're attracted to Luke remember?_ Ok, attracted seemed like a weird word to use. Our teacher, Ms. Dodds was probably the ugliest woman you would ever meet. Not only that, every time she yells at you, it sounded as if a dying bird was screeching. Ughh, I hate that women. So right now, this is what we're working on:

A cone is formed with an arc length AB equal to 20 cm. As the cone is formed from a sector of a circle with angle 72 degrees, determine  
>a) the radius of the circle from which the sector is taken, and<br>b) the radius of the base of the cone formed by sector ABC

It's not too hard, but it just takes a long time to write down all the wanted equations. I looked over to Percy, for some odd reason, and found him staring at the worksheet confused. Don't tell me he's stupid at math too! I better not be paired up with him on the assignment.

"Alright! Here are your groups for the assignment." Ms. Dodds said in a perky voice. She just loved to see us suffer. "Adrian and Chelsea. Lily and Jordan. Annabeth and Percy. Peter and..." She continued on till she finished reading out her list. "Your assignment is to present strong predictive data through analysis and calculation of river stream discharge over a ten year period to help the developer in choosing the safest areas for the new homes. Due in two weeks!" With that the bell rang, ending school.

My jaw dropped. I was with the idiot in the class. I looked at Percy to see him smiling weakly a little at me. Which was cree-w-w-wait. Did he just smile? I pinched myself again for the second time today. He probably thought I was going crazy, pinching myself quite a few times because his smile disappeared and looked away as if saying,_ Well that was weird._ Anyways, that's beside the point. I just saw the miserable looking Percy, smile. Sure it wasn't at full potential but at least it was something! Even I didn't see his girlfriend do that during lunch. I got up and went up to him, keeping myself controlled, to get us started on the project. _Great, _I thought,_ I'm with an idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy end but whatever. How was it? Let me know cause I like a good review. I'd like to improve my writing skills so any improvement suggestions are welcome. Also, I'm sorry for the longer wait. It's getting busier and busier each day. Till next time!<strong>

**Paul Blofis:  
>-salt and pepper-like hair<br>-hazel eyes  
>-dresses formally for school<br>-friendly  
>-teacher at Goode High School <strong>

**NinjaReads :D **


	5. How I Met Her

**Hope y'all were excited for this chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long to make this chapter! I'm liking how many have already taken a liking to the story. It means a lot to me to see so many putting my story on their alert. Thanks for all the reviews as well! Hope It can get to at least 15 after this chapter. Anyways, this chapter is entitled: **How I Met Her****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO and HoO characters. All is Rick Riordan's. Mine are only the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - How I Met Her<strong>

**Percy**

* * *

><p>I can't believe I had to go to school today. I just lost my dad and I couldn't get at least one week to be alone and also to get out of these stupid crutches! My mom was taking his death pretty hard, and it's understandable. If I ever lost my future wife, I'd be pretty depressed. But I just hate to see her like that. Sulking around all day, no expression. It's like her life's been sucked out and is now turned into a zombie. It's a pain to see her like this. My mom won't even step out of the apartment, much less move from her bed. Ughhh I have such a horrible life.<p>

My first day of school wasn't too bad. I was frowning all day and even Rachel couldn't turn my frown upside down. But then this blonde-haired girl who had curls like a princess's, makes me smile. I barely knew her. Then the fact that she kept bumping into me today and knocking me down a few times, wanted me to get angry at her, but my sadness always won. And I just couldn't take it out on her, she seemed like a nice person. Annabeth, was her name. She looks so familiar, but my mind was blank from any knowledge of her.

After math class, Annabeth started walking up to me. She looked confused and irritated. Uh oh. That can't be good at all. But what I was wondering is why I smiled when Ms. Dodds told me that my partner was Annabeth. Was I happy to be with her? Or was it because she was-_snap out of it,_ I told myself while shaking my head.

"Something wrong?" Asked Annabeth, who was hugging her books and her curly blonde hair tucked under a Yankees cap, leaving only a ponytail showing. I sat in my seat, immobile and completely lost. What am I supposed to say?

"I-ugghh-n-yea. I'm okay. How about you?" I stammered. _Wow smart move, Percy._

"I'm fine. So when should we do our project?" She questioned sweetly. "We can't do it at my house though. My little brothers would kill you." I was about to say something—wait? Kill me? Are her brothers that bad? Then someone from the door called.

"Hey! Annabeth! You have to take care of those brothers of yours tonight, remember?" Thalia reminding Annabeth. "You don't want to be late again now do ya?" She was grinning now. Annabeth's eyes widened, shoving her hands in her hair.

"Ohhh crapp! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I totally forgot." Annabeth freaked. "Well see you later, Percy! We'll do the project tomorrow after school. Does that sound okay?" I just nodded my head, as she walked away with her dazzling smile. I snapped out of my daze before anyone could give me weird looks. I got up from my seat and went to my locker to see Rachel leaning on it talking to one of new friends I assumed. When she saw me, she ran up to me and tackled me for a hug. Too bad I couldn't hug back.

As if she read my mind, she asked me,"Why won't you hug me back?" Rachel pouted, then smiled.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically while poking her stomach. What do you know? Two smiles in one day. I guess I could move on and forget about my father's death. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of why I smiled at Annabeth. It was such a weird feeling, but something about her made me smile. And I stuttered! Stuttered! I haven't done that since I was like 14. Sure she was pretty and all, but just something about her stood out and I don't know what. I looked at Rachel who had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong, Rach?" I ask concerned.

Again, as if she knew what I was thinking, she told me,"It's just that, you and Annabeth seemed to get along so great." She sighed. Then it was my turn to sigh. Ok, how does she do that? It's not like she can foresee the future. Can she?

"Hey don't worry. I'm still in love with you." I told her as I gave her a peck on the cheek. Rachel decided to walk home with me, which I had absolutely no problem about. I'd like her to come to my house and try to help me cheer up my mom. Rachel always found a way to cheer her up. Rachel and I exited the building to get to the bus stop. As we stepped outside, we saw a final group of people entering the city bus. Rachel and I ran as fast as we could. Rachel had to run ahead of me and ask for the bus driver to wait.

"Percy! Hurry up!" Rachel called. I don't know what the rush was about but I went at top speed, which is probably as fast as a 6 year-old. I eventually got on the bus only to see the driver checking his schedule, understanding his frustration. Whoops. My bad. I took a seat and Rachel followed. The bus ride home was pretty quiet. I got off the bus, without Rachel, saying something came up. Of course I was upset, now I got no one to walk home with.

"Hey!" someone called from behind me. I turned around to see a blonde haired girl with a big smile on her face. Annabeth. From there we started to walk together. I kind of have this weird feeling inside of me every time I see her. She just reminds me so much of someone that I probably knew long ago. Like a girl from my dreams.

"Hey." I replied with a smile myself. "You live around here too?"

"Yep, eight houses down this street." She pointed. "How about you?

"The apartment way down the street." I told her.

"That's sick! We don't live too far from each other. And if we ever have a project to do together, we could just walk. There's so many upsides to this!" Annabeth seemed extremely psyched. Percy tried to hide it, but he was also pretty excited. "You think we can do the project at your home tomorrow or later on?"

I was about to say, "yes," but then I remembered my mom. I don't think she'd be okay with that at the moment. So instead, I told her, "No. As much as I wanted to—er—my mom is a little...umm, well not so good at the moment."

"Oh well. Come to my hou-" She stopped. "Wait nevermind. I have to watch my brothers all week, and well, they're not the most behaved. They scare everyone away, except for my best friend Thalia. They're scared to death of her. By the way, I don't think we properly met. My name's Annabeth Chase." She stuck out her hand, smiling, and I shook it smiling back. The warm feeling of her hand made the coldness in my body disappear. And the way she smiled, was like an angel's. Why, if I met her way back, I would've fa- _stop that! You're with Rachel remember? _I thought, mentally slapping both of my cheeks.

"Perseus Jackson. Nice to finally meet you." What the heck is up with me? Better question, why am I acting like this around _her_? Sure I just met her today but she seems so much more different than any other girl I go to school with. Usually they just drool over me which I found terribly annoying and just plain creepy. It wasn't long until I met Rachel. She too was different from the other girls that I went to school with. I met Rachel in the Philippines last year, during winter holidays. Even though it doesn't snow in the Philippines, the land was beautiful, _especially_ the beaches.

_When I lived in the Philippines, I lived in the country side of the wonderful place. The town I lived in wasn't too big and there weren't a lot of buildings. Most of the land were for agriculture or small forests. The land was also covered with hills with good soil for farms. The farmers would work almost all day in the scorching heat, planting and harvesting grown food. And when I say it's hot in the Philippines, I mean it. The temperature was way too high for me. My mom told me to wear a sumbrero, a kind of hat that hides you from the sun from all angles. They are usually woven together with some sort of wood that could bend easily._

_I left our small house, and walked towards the beach. I passed a few people that I started to get along with, which weren't too many. Most of them were actually adults who always worked in their crop. One person who always completely understood my life was Tito Rico Salvatore. He works up in the hills where he would grow rice. By the way, tito is the tagalog (one of the many languages in the Philippines) word for "uncle". Even though he really isn't my uncle, it was a polite way to address the elderly. I would always pass by his crop on the way to the beach where I would always hang out. I'd sometimes help Tito Rico and he'd give me some rice and some vegetables._

_Anyways, back to the part where I was going to the beach. It isn't too far from my house. Probably only a 20 min walk. I don't know why, but the ocean always calmed me down. This may sound weird but, I always feel stronger and more energized near water. And did I tell you how beautiful the beaches are? Well, let me tell you, the beaches here are the most amazing thing I have ever seen. The water is sparkly clear blue and the sand was pure white. All these exotic birds flying freely and singing their beautiful melodies above the sea. I always had some sort of connection with the sea. I don't know why, but I did. My dad would always take me fishing on Saturdays. He did this for me to make up for the days he missed when I was younger. This was also a time where we'd bond and I'd talk to, you know? Him being a real father, giving his son tips on advice for teenage life._

_Today, even though it's Saturday, he couldn't be here because of a stupid meeting. Instead, a red-headed girl appeared on the shores, walking along side the rising and the fall of the tides. I recognized her from school. She's in my grade, that much I knew. I thought that she was just one of those crazed girls that would start chasing me until I couldn't be found. But she was different. When she looked at me, she just smiled and continued her peaceful walk. That's how I met my girlfriend Rachel Dare._

I snapped back to reality when Annabeth said, "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded as she walked to her front door and waved goodbye as she entered her home. I waved back, still smiling. Once she closed her door, I walked to home thinking to myself, _First day wasn't so bad._

I entered my apartment and got into the elevator. I pushed the 9th floor button and up I went. I hated this stupid elevator for going so slow! It would usually take me like 10 minutes to get up to my floor, but with other people getting in and out almost every floor in between the ground floor and the 9th. After what seemed like 2 years, I got out of the elevator and went to my apartment room, Room 909, and went inside. When I entered, I heard nothing but the sound of TV shows that my mom was probably watching. I went to the living room to check up on her, see if she was still down.

"Hey mom, I'm—" I stopped to find her asleep on the couch while CSI was playing on the TV. I went up to her and kissed her forehead and whispered a few words to her. I pulled up the covers for her and turned off the TV. I wiped a tear that was falling from her cheeks, probably from crying herself to sleep. I went to my room, and dropped my bag on the floor and crashed on the bed, not bothering to do my homework. As I hit the soft fabric, my eyelids shut tight and I drifted to sleep thinking about the past and the present and how they were different. My last thought was Annabeth, and just how familiar she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am sorry about the long wait. So how did you guys like this chapter? Like it? Love it? Let me know, by telling me, by reviewing, by clicking the review botton which is on the bottom of the screen. Next chapter I am planning to skip until it's Friday, the day when...nah I'll let you guys figure it out. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!<strong>

**NinjaReads :D**

**Sally Jackson:  
>-heartbroken<br>-sweet  
>-husband recently died<br>-has long brown hair  
>-green eyes<br>-amazing writer **


	6. Double Trouble

**And so comes out chapitre cinq. That means chapter five for those who don't know french, by the way. Thanks so much for all those who put me on this on their alert or favourites. It means so much to me! ope to see more people reading my story! And so let's get on with the actual story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the PJO or HoO characters or anything related to it. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Double Trouble<strong>

**Percy**

* * *

><p>I wake up to my alarm clock that's beeping ad ringing like crazily. At the same time, Tik Tok by Kesha was playing...yet again. I don't know what's up with that! Every morning it's the exact same song. On the other hand, every second or so it's either a <em>RIIIIINNNNGGG<em>! or a _BEEEEEEEEPPP! _It's so annoying and disturbing! I'm such an idiot. It's 6:30 a.m and it's a Saturday morning! Screw me! Why did I even set up the alarm? To emphasize it, I threw my hands in the air and crushed my alarm clock to stop it from annoying me any longer.

I got out of my bed and stretched out my arms and legs, then shaking off and of the leftover tensed muscles. Oh, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm back standing on my own two feet, without anything to help me stand. I got my cast off yesterday and the fresh air contacting my exposed skin that used to be hidden, felt weird but refreshing. Although the stench of my leg was horrible. The doctor had to open the window and blow out the stink with an electrical fan. Even though the doctors told me that it would take a week to fully heal, my legs recovered in only four days. Oh,did I mention to you how much I hated feeling weak? Well, now you know.

Here's a re-cap about what I did in the past week.

Biggest events are...nothing.

Biggest shock is that my old friend Grover is here, although he sits where Annabeth sits during lunch. Just 'cause I knew people at that table, I sat with them for the week. Rachel followed me the first day, but the rest she stayed back with Luke's group. I have to admit, Annabeth and I were becoming better friends everyday. How did I meet Grover? We go way back ever since grade 2. I remember him being a vulnerable cry-baby who couldn't protect himself. Now, he's a grown up man!

Biggest upset...swimming team tryouts were yesterday. But luckily, the coach let me tryout whenever my legs were better! I couldn't think of anything else, than the feeling of my leg's freedom and how I much I wanted to use my legs to swim again. It's been too long since my last swim. Sure it was less than a month ago, but missing three days of swim is already too much for me.

So far, Annabeth and I haven't done too much with our math project. Thankfully, we didn't have any other major projects assigned from different courses. So today, I volunteered to go to her house, despite that her twin brothers were "evil". It must have been hard on her since her parents were still out.

I took a five minute shower, trying to get the horrid smell, got dressed and ate a quick breakfast. I didn't have to get to Annabeth's until 10, so I passed time by sitting on the couch and watch some TV. I flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. Unfortunately, the best shows I could find were Spongebob Squarepants (to be honest, I love the stupidity of this show) which I could not stand. I mean, sure I'd act like a kid sometimes and...actually never mind. Spongebob is cool.

"Good morning, Percy." I turned around, peeking over the couch to see my mom with a bed head. I couldn't help but smile at her hair which were all over the place.

"Morning, mom." I said. I don't know why, but my mom appeared to be in a less...gloomy mood, somewhat cheerful. "I have to go to a friend's house later, 'kay?"

"Alright." I heard some sizzling from the kitchen and knew my mom was cooking. Probably her famous blue eggs. It's kind of our tradition having blue food. It's her way of showing that anything is possible. When she finished making breakfast, I ate again to fill my stomach. Somehow, when I finished eating my second breakfast, it was 9:30. I guess I could leave now. I was about to get my jacket when the phone rang. I dashed over to the kitchen table and swiped the phone before my mom could.

"Hello?" I asked while walking back to the door.

"Hey, Percy. It's Rachel." My girlfriend replied.

"What's up?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. You know? Tour the city?" asked Rachel. "From 12 to 4? Are you busy then?" Oh damn, I'll probably still be at Annabeth's house. Hmm...should I go with? Rachel or Annabeth? I stopped that thought for a second when a new thought entered my brain: why is it so hard for me to pick?

"We'll see if I can make it. I'm might be busy at that time." I told her. If Annabeth and I make a lot of progress, then I would go with Rachel. Ok sounds like a god plan.

"Ok, bye." Rachel ended the call before I could say "bye". I called out to my mom telling her I was leaving. I grabbed my backpack, left the apartment room, went down the elevator and left the building. It didn't take me long to get to Annabeth's house. I ran up to her door and rang the doorbell. The doorbell did a little jingle, and in the middle of it, someone open the door. A kid that looked like he was nine, answered.

"Who are you?" The kid said a little disgusted.

"I'm here to—" I groaned as he kicked me in the shin and shut the door in my face. And it literally hit my face. I was pushed onto the ground on my back with a hurting shin, which so happened to be my newly healed leg, a battered face and an aching back. Talk about pain! The door opened again, this time i twas Annabeth who answered.

"Oh my god! Percy, I'm so sorry about my brother!" apologized Annabeth, as she helped me up. "Bobby! You're so dead when Percy leaves!" From inside the house, I heard snickering and footsteps heading upstairs.

"It's alright." I said as I brushed off the dust off of my clothes. Annabeth gestured to me, letting me into the house. One thing I could say about the house, was, "Wow". There's so many different kind of styles of structures in the house.

"Yeah, I'm a little into architect." I raised my eyebrow. "Ok, maybe a lot. And my dad is into history." That explains it.

Annabeth gave me a quick tour of the house. It had the same concept as other houses do. Kitchen, living room, basement, dining room etc. The only different thing in the house was her dad's "study room" which had a table of what seemed to be a game. There were little figures with guns as if in war. Planes were hung above. Annabeth explained to me how her dad is obsessed with reenacting historical battles and war. At the moment, he was doing a scene of World War 2. Hitler and the Jews.

We finally went to Annabeth's room to start our project. Her room totally shocked me since the walls weren't painted pink or had an enormous closet full of bedazzled dresses or had a huge mirror/drawer that contained all of the mascara and lipsticks a girl would have. No, she didn't have those. Annabeth's room was plain. A bed, a night table with a lamp sitting upon it, a cabinet and a work desk which was infested with paper laying all over the place.

"Alright, let's get started." Annabeth smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. I hate doing work. We got started on the project anyways. Me, being the ADHD kid and dyslexic, I couldn't really do work all for more than 5 minutes without getting bored.

Annabeth just kept saying the whole time, "You have to square the three first before you multiply it by seven!"

Then I would argue, trying to show her on a piece of paper, "No," me stretching the "o" sound, "the multiplication step is the first in the equation, so you have to do that one first!"

"Oh my gods! You're so clueless! Did they not teach you BEDMAS?" Annabeth was getting pretty frustrated now. I looked at her with total confusion. What bed? She threw her hands in the air in anger. "You're hopeless." She told me coldly. I let that one pass.

While "we" were doing some calculations, I started to get bored and tap my pencil on the table and started making some beats. Annabeth told me she was going to do all the work and teach me later on. I was totally fine with that. But I'd have to pay her 5 bucks for every hour she teaches me.

I looked around the room, still fascinated that Annabeth wasn't so girly. Annabeth kept blabbing on about how she had everything all figured out. I saw pictures of her with her dad and her mom. Some with her little brothers, one with Luke—wait, Luke? I decided not to bother about. Then, there was a phota with her with a different woman. I looked back and forth between the woman and Annabeth and she ressembled Annabeth so much.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, toning up her voice. At that moment, I realized I was looking right at Annabeth. Whoops. I tried to speak but she cut me off, "You're not doing any work! Gods you're an idiot!" Phew, thank goodness she didn't notice me staring at—wait. Did she say idiot?

"Hey!" I protested. She did the immature thing and stuck out her tongue at me. "At least I'm not a know-it-all. And you're the one who told me you were going to do all the work." That's when she gave me a death glare. It gave me the chills. Her look was scary, scary enough to send a pack of wolves running with their tails between their legs. She give me a gesture that said, _You still have to work_. Note to self, don't get Annabeth angry. We stayed there staring at each other for quite a while. I was getting lost in her mesmerizing gray eyes. We broke it off when we heard a SMASH from somewhere in the house. It sounded like glass shattering from being dropped from a certain height. Annabeth and I shared a look knowing full well who it was, _the twins._

Annabeth and I ran downstairs to find the source of the smashing sound. Annabeth quickly ran to the kitchen and I followed. As we entered the kitchen, I heard Annabeth gasp loudly. The look-a-likes looked at each other and made an 'uh-oh' and a 'whoops' sound.

Annabeth clenched her fists and started boiling up. "WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST BREAK?" The look on the twins' faces were priceless. They were obviously petrified by her.

I noticed that the two were different height. Other than that, they were practically the same. "We're sorry!" The shorter apologized.

"Yeah! Don't kill us!" The taller one begged in fear. I started to laugh. Annabeth growled at me, causing me to flinch. She is one SCARY girl! She began to march up to Bobby and his twin whose name I don't know yet.

Annabeth stared at me, then the twins, then back at me and after, she put on a mischievous grin, "Mind helping me capturing those two?" I smiled.

"Would be my pleasure. I have some beef with Bobby." The shorter one flinched and I automatically assumed that he was Bobby. I copied Annabeth's evil grin as we walked slowly up to them, sending them subliminal messages. The troublemakers stared at each other, sharing a thought and understood what Annabeth and I were tryng to say. They ran away for us and we chased.

They first ran into the living room. They ran all over the place and I mean all over the place. They jumped over the couch just to dodge our attempts of capture, they rolled between our legs and even shoved something into us. Annabeth became angrier by the minute. We chased them all around the living room then back to the kitchen, then upstairs then down...well you get the idea. We chased them everywhere, thrashing almost everything just to get them. I started to even wonder why I was chasing the two. Annabeth just ran with her fist in the air yelling, "Bobby! Matthew! Come back here!" Obviously, that wasn't going to work. Then they get smart with us and locked themselves in the bathroom.

Annabeth knocked furiously on the bathroom door, "Open up you little devils!"

"No!" Bobby and Matthew said in union. Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration.

"Fine! But we're staying out here. If you come out, you'll be seeing me and Percy jumping you right away." She told them then silently walked away.

She mouthed, 'come on' so I followed. When were decent distance, Annabeth told me, "We'll get them back later. But for now, we have to clean the house." My turn to groan. Annabeth just smiled. But I felt sorry for her. She had to put up with these maniacs alone for the week. How does she stay sane? I would've probably jumped off a building already.

"Aren't they going to come out sooner or later?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "No. They're extremely gullible."

Annabeth took the living room and I took the kitchen/dining room. My first impression of the kitchen, upside-down. Literally. The dining table and chairs were all knocked over. The fridge was wide open with some food laying on the floor and some spilled chocolate milk. The fruit bowl was knocked off the counter and there mush a mushy banana whose peel I just so happened to slip on and fall on my back for the second time for the day. I got up with an aching back and started to clean up. I started with the squished fruits because they were attracting fruit flies to its fruitiness. Some dishes were broken so I cleaned that up second. Probably not the smartest idea but I don't want a swarm of fruit flies invading the house.

While was cleaning, I stumbled across something interesting. I wasn't sure of what it was but it seemed like a model of some sort of greek structure. There were white pillars and a roof. That's about it. I tried putting it together to get a clue to what it was supposed to be. When I was done fidgeting the pieces, I finally saw what it was supposed to be. The Parthenon. I felt bad so I decided to try and put it back together. It looked like it took days to finish and put so much details.

It took me and Annabeth maybe an hour to finish cleaning everything up. It sure was a drag and smelly job but we got the job done. I couldn't believe that two nine-year-old kids could do so much damage to a house. When I looked at our great job, I patted myself on my back, then Annabeth's.

She gave a disbelief look, "Really? Aren't you too old to pat yourself good job?"

"I'm never too old to do anything." I said as she smiled. "Come. I want to show you what Matt and Bob broke." The smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. I led Annabeth to her kitchen and showed her the broken structure, put back together. Not the best but it stood up.

Annabeth gasped, putting a hand over her chest, touched by my action, "Thank you so much, Percy!" She gave me a hug and I just stood there confused and out of words. When she realized my uneasiness ,she pulled back. "Sorry."

"It's no problem." I told her smiling. "Anyways, now that those twins are both on our nerves now, we should probably do something back to them."

Annabeth smiled from ear to ear, "What do you have in mind?"

I told her my evil plan to humiliate those two little devils. The plan was we'd run up to the stairs pretending that we're after a huge spider. Annabeth flinched and stood completely still when I mentioned the word "spider". I snapped in her face and she went back to listening to my mischievous plan. I told her the rest and she agreed. We got ready and placed our equipment to their spots. We started off with an amazing scream from Annabeth.

I yelled back, "What's wrong Annabeth?"

She stood there petrified, "B-b-black widow sp-SPIDER!" She is one amazing actress.

"Where did it go? It better have not went upstairs!" Aha! I'm using all of my strength to stop from laughing. Annabeth pointed upstairs and we went that way. We searched every room yelling, "Where is it?", "Where did it go?" and all those kind of questions. Annabeth and I glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. _It's time._

"Oh my GOSH! Percy it went into the bathroom!" Annabeth acting scared, as I placed two enormous plates of whipped cream in front of the door while she set up the trip wire. "The twins Percy!"

When I was done placing the plates, I banged on the bathroom door crazily, shouting, "Get out of there you two!" After a couple of bangs, I backed up to get behind the plates, beside Annabeth who was ready with a camera to record all of this. We waited for the two to come out then, CLICK. The door opened with two small kids came out yelling and screaming. But they were armed. They somehow had buckets of water filled with toothpaste. Before everything happened, one thought passed through my brain. _Oh snap!_

From the moment the doors were opened, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The twins tripped on our tripwire, throwing the mix of water and toothpaste at us. We were the first to get hit by the liquid, then the dwarfs fell face first into the whipped cream. Time went back to normal speed after that. Annabeth and I stared at Matt and Bobby with hate. They gave us the same look. Tension grew between teenagers and children. Just when we thought they'd attack, everyone burst into laughter.

"That was fun!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Bobby agreed. Annabeth and I agreed by laughing.

"Alright. Time to clean up." Annabeth ordered the two maniacs.

Together, they said, "Ok." Annabeth went to her bathroom in her bedroom and I used the guest bathroom. Since I didn't have any other clothes, I just rinsed them over the tub. I came out and Annabeth came down in shorts and t-shirts. I just stared at her the whole time she walked gracefully down the stairs.

"Close your mouth, Jackson!" she told me. I just blushed and apologized. I got a quick look at the clock and saw it reading 4 p.m. Snap! I'm late! And I missed my time with Rachel. I took out my phone from my...damn! My phone was a little wet too. I clicked the on button a couple of times to make it start. 3 missed calls and 5 new texts! Damn it!

Annabeth saw my expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I should be going." I told her. "Bye, thanks for having me over."

Annabeth nodded, "No problem. See you later." I waved good bye, getting my shoes and jacket on. From up the stairs the twins ran down and gave me a hug.

"See ya, Perce! Come back soon!" The two said. I messed with their hair and laughed a little seeing some whipped cream still on their faces.

"Bye." I left and smiled. What a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Happy Thanksgiving guys! I hope you were all thankful for everything. I wanted to thank you guys with this quick update. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? In the middle? Anyways let me know! I made the chapter longer. You guys deserve it. Next chapter might not come out in quite a while. I am moving soon and I am currently working on "The Mark of Athena". Review!<strong>

**NinjaReads :D**


	7. Dream Come True?

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm becoming more and more busy with my life. I've got into the basketball varsity team (yay!) and I also have competitive basketball. And the practices are everyday except Monday. Then I have homework that I'd have to do and my other story to do. So I'm not sure how long updates will take from now on.**

**Reviews: 18  
>Alerts: 12<br>****Favs: 15**

**^ I can't thank you guys enough for this. Maybe not the highest compared to other people's stories, but it's definitely the highest for me since I have only six chapters so far. Well it WAS the highest. I hope that the reviews would reach 25 after this chapter! You guys are making me so happy! BTW, my version of Mark of Athena has already been posted, so if you want to read it, then please go right ahead. **

**I'll stop my blabbering on now and get started with the story. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Dream Come True?<strong>

**Annabeth**

* * *

><p>Monday again! How many times must I say that I hate Mondays! Obviously, quite alot! You'd think I'd wake up by my alarm clock most of the time just like other teenagers my age, but today was completely different. It's not everyday they do it but that day I got unlucky.<p>

So there I was, sleeping nicely on my bed, occasionally tossing and turning around in my bed and having a pretty amazing dream and a pretty weird one. Want me explain the dreams to you? Actually, I'll just tell you because my second dream was bugging me.

_The amazing dream I had was of my preferred sport, basketball. I was on the school's varsity team and was the captain of the team! My dream self was kneeling down along the rest of my teammates. We gathered up and formed a circle while our coach came into the middle with his clipboard and a mini white board that showed the court. The coach explained to us that it was the first game of the season and that we had to make an impact today if we were to be known. See, Goode's girls team has been and still is on a 49 game losing streak. But like every other game, our coach believed this would be the day we'd break that streak. And here comes his usual speech._

_"Alright girls!" Coach Richards started. Oh boy. I rolled my eyes. I've heard it too many times. "This is it. This is the game we've been training for. Win this, and you win the school's respect..." He went on and on, practically wasting all of our warm-up time...yet again._

_"Ok. Let's win us a game!" When the game started, I played like a beast! I never played like it in my entire life._

_I'd go one on five and dribble past all of them. I'd do some ankle-breaking moves and made them all fall over due to my pure awesomeness. Crossover, between the legs, behind the back and step-back three. Swish! Other times, I'd make an amazing no-look dish and set my teammates up for their shot. Swish! It went on like this for the whole game. Surprisingly, we won the game 76-53, against the best team in the region too! From there the dream shifted._

_I was standing on a familiar looking beach. I don't know why it seemed to familiar, but it did. Have I been there before? Or was it just my imagination playing tricks on me? The dream seemed to real though, I could hear the roaring and the crashing of the waves against the sandy shores. I walked around, leaving my footsteps behind and I could feel the warm, grainy sand under my feet. A feeling that I hadn't felt in such a long time._

_I kept walking on the shore, wondering why I was dreaming of this place. It felt so calming and warming. I stopped my tracks when I saw a boy around my age, pacing around the shore as well. His face was down, possibly looking for something. He bent down and threw something into the sea. Skipping rocks. Ah. Seven jumps, pretty good. I couldn't help but feel that this boy was extremely familiar looking. Even without seeing his face, his hair and body shape just reminded me of someone. When the person saw me, he looked up and I saw..._

And that's when I woke up, not because I wanted to, but because just had to be immature and scream into my ears. I swear that they broke my ear drums! Yea pretty frustrating, I know. I woke up a little grumpy because of the stupid dream...and because of my stupid brothers. I spent that whole morning chasing those two around the house. But at the same time, I was always thinking, who was that kid? And what was I about to see? I don't know. Which bothered me a lot. I hate it when I don't know something.

I wanted answers.

It's been a month since I had that dream and since Percy and I started to get closer as friends. By the way, remember that project with the math and the river? We almost failed due to someone missing our meet-up sessions. To think that I was with a total idiot. I am never, EVER going to be on a project with that guy! How did he even make it to grade 12? I physically slapped him the day before we had to hand in the work, but then apologized when we got an A on the assignment. I was way too happy to be mad. Well, more surprised.

And I don't know how he does it, but my brothers love the guy! No one could make those two little devils listen to anything, not even my parents! For my brother's sake, we'd hang out together every Saturday. Of course we'd never hang out in my house anymore since my parents would most likely start asking all these questions about him and think that I was going out with him or something. My parents a way too overprotective of me. And by the way, I don't know who my real mother is. Apparently she died when I was not even a year old. So my dad remarried to Elizabeth. She's not the best mom but she's okay.

I did my normal morning routine. Make my bed, take a shower, went downstairs, took a bowl, had cereal, gotta get to my bus stop...just joking. It just so happened that "Friday" by Rebecca Black was on. But I guess the first part of her song relates to my morning. I yelled good bye to my parents and to my little brothers as well and ran off to the bus stop. It was getting colder, since it was getting closer to winter, so I wore a winter Jacket. Thankfully, this time I wasn't late for the bus.

At the stop, I found Percy sitting on the bench waiting for the bus as well. He seemed to be in a bad mood. When he saw me, his mood instantly changed as smiled. I smiled back, holding back a frown and the urge to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey what's up?" He asked as he got up to give me a hug. I don't know how it got started, but we just somehow started hugging.

I sighed, "You know? The same old story." He laughed and I joined in. "I guess classes are alright, if that's what you were asking. I should try asking how you're doing!" He stopped laughing there and I just continued to laugh harder at him which made him frown. I had to admit it was pretty - I mentally slapped myself before continuing my thoughts. I mean, what was I saying? Bleh, whatever. It doesn't matter to you anyways, so no comments! Ooooohhhh gods, my cheeks had to be burning up right now!

"Shut up! Don't mock my - my..." Percy thought for a moment, "my lack of intelligence!"

"Ooooo. Big words." I complimented.

"I said shut up!" He exclaimed as I was laughing at yet another victory. If we were counting points, it would be 147-0 me. He he he. When the bus arrived, we got on and headed for school. Percy sat with some of his other friends and I sat with Thalia, who gave me a weird look. I rolled my eyes. She gave it to me everyday since a week ago.

"Trying to steal Percy from Rachel eh?" Thalia asked with a mischievous grin. Wh-what did she just ask me? "You heard what I said." I was now blushing a deep shade of red. I could just feel it!

"Wh-what are you t-talking a-about?" I said, trying my best not to stutter. "I don't like him at all! I still have a crush on Luke!" She's probably the only one other than Silena and Juniper who knew my secret crush.

Thalia pushed me lightly and said, "Oh don't play dumb with me. It's obvious you have feelings for him. And you were stammering." Dang she got me there.

"I shook my head. I don't have any feelings towards him other than friendly ones." I explained. But of course she didn't buy it.

"Whatever you say, Anna." Thalia smirking as she put her hands up. I wanted to strangle her there and then, but I couldn't that. Not to my best friend anyways. But the temptation was huge. The rest of the bus ride was pretty quiet, except for the random moments of laughter coming from Percy's group. I looked back to see him having so much fun with these people I didn't know. He seemed so carefree and happy, kind of like the total opposite of me. Thalia caught me staring and she smirked, but I just ignored her. Oh how I wish I had a personality more like Percy's.

When we got to school, Percy immediately looked for Rachel. When he spotted her, he went up to her and gave her a long kiss. For some reason, I was staring at the two dreamily. I had never been kissed before and never gave one. My first and only crush was Luke, and I still couldn't really get anywhere near him. On the other hand, I was always with Percy. I thought about Thalia's words, _Trying to steal Percy from Rachel eh?_ Was this true? I myself didn't even know what feelings I had towards Percy. Were they good? Or were they bad? Nothing came up in my mind.

"Annabeth!" Silena squealed, snapping me back to reality. She came up to me gave me a big long hug.

"How was Hawaii?" I asked her. For the last week, she went on vacation there with her family.

"Oh my god! It was so amazing and warm!" She said excitedly. "I wish Charlie went with me though." Awwww, well that was cute. They were the cutest couple though.

"I bet it was." I added. "i would give anything to be out of this winter wonderland!"

Thalia punched me lightly, "C'mon Annabeth! Toughen up. It _is_ a winter wonderland." Damn, why did I say that? Thalia and I laughed. "Well Charlie's been wanting to see you. He wouldn't stop bugging us about how much he's missed you. He's in the gym right now, probably." Silena thanked us and left.

I rolled my eyes, "That girl just can't go anywhere without Beckendorf, eh?" Thalia laughed.

"No crap."

I went to my locker and got my things for French (**A/N: I don't know if your school has day one or day twos and stuff, but this story will even though my school isn't like that**) I sat in my usual spot, which was right beside Percy, who had his famous idiotic grin on plastered on his face. I have to admit that his smile was cu - contagious. Yeah, that's it. Thalia and Luke were also in the class, but none of my other friends.

The whole class was torture! Ms. Voila was probably the worst teacher I have ever had; next to Ms. Dodds. Then there was this guy named Damon who just kept flirting with me! I showed him a couple of signs that meant I didn't want to talk and guess what he does? That's right. Talk even more! Percy, always asked me questions like, "What's the past tense of 'attraper'?" or "What does 'indiscernable' mean?" Ugghh. I was dying in my mind.

Next class was no different. Damon was still in my class and wouldn't leave me alone. He kept pestering me about his greatness and all his reasons why I should be his girlfriend, "I'm amazing at hockey, very friendly, good at kissing..." Seriously? Good at kissing? Like I cared how good of a kisser he was. And friendly? If he was friendly, he would've left me alone a long time ago.

* * *

><p>The <em>nerve <em>of that guy! He would try to kiss me. Thank goodness Thalia was there to pull me back from my immobility. And of course, Damon earned a HUGE slap from me and a bunch of punches from Thalia. I hope he got the clear message we tried to tell him.

Right now, I was eating my homemade hamburger with a couple of my friends. Silena was just talking about her trip to Hawaii. About how she learned how to surf from these pretty hot guys. Charlie started saddened at these points but she told him all these cute and things like, "But no one's as hot as you" and we'd all awe at their cuteness together, even though it was one of the most used phrases.

I looked over to the spot where Percy usually sat, but he wasn't there. Neither were Nico and Grover. I wonder where they were at the moment. Then my eyes went to Rachel, hoping to find him there. And yes I said it, I was hoping to find him. Unfortunately, he wasn't there either. I glared at Rachel who seemed to be having the time of her life talking with Luke. And I have to admit. I was jealous. Jealous of Rachel for having such an easy time with him while I go blank whenever he says, "Hi" to me. Yet Rachel she talks to him as if it were nothing.

"Hey! Earth to Annabeth. Are you there?" Juniper asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Umm...yeah, why not?" I replied. The girls looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing." Silena said. "Anyways, has anybody seen Percy today? I saw him earlier but haven't seen him since." Everyone shook their head, so did I, but in disappointment. I soon realized that I was finished my meal, so I excused myself from the table started searching for Percy. It was weird how nobody seemed to see have seen him.

"Well, I'll be going for now." I told them. We all said goodbye and I stepped out into the hall to start my search for Percy. On my way out, I bumped into two guys I knew. And they were just the people I needed to talk to.

I greeted them, "Hey Grover. Hey Nico. Where have you two been?" Grover was about to answer when Nico cut him off.

"We were in the library. Studying." Nico said quickly. He was hiding something. I'm sure of it. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Nico, mind if I borrow your car? Please?" I asked sweetly. Nico just stared at me weirdly. I tried once more, "Pretty please?" I put on my cutest and most begging face as possible.

He sighed and tossed me his keys, "Fine. But don't kill her." I rolled my eyes and promised him I wouldn't wreck "her". Seriously, what's it with boys and calling their cars their baby and stuff. Are they that precious to them? I happily skipped away, heading towards the side doors which lead to the parking lot.

As I left, I heard Grover whisper to Nico, "You just got beat by a girl."

He replied with a, "Oh shut up." From even here, I could tell that Nico was blushing from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>I don't know where I was going but, I'd figure that Percy wasn't at school. Just before I left, I looked at all the places Percy could've been hiding. I even checked the library! And that's saying a lot. He would never go into the library unless it was something that depended on his life. Which would be very rare considering he's the most carefree person I have ever known. He doesn't care if he had to redo the whole grade ten times! So I don't know what the problem is at the moment. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Percy ever since we got to school.<p>

Right now, I was enjoying the wind blowing in my hair, feeling the cool breeze pass right through between each strand. I felt so free. Damn Nico and his convertible. I wish I could just take the car home with me. But I could do no such thing.

_"You're too much of a goody-two-shoes."_ As Thalia would say. And I agree with her, which I don't do too often. Anyways, continuing with the peaceful driving. So I didn't really know where to look. I decided to look for him at the park where we would usually hang out with my brothers on Saturdays, but he wasn't there. I looked all around the playground but I couldn't find him. I sighed and got back in the car, going to a different location. I don't know how long I was out, but I didn't really care at the moment. _Where to next?_ I asked myself. After some thought, I decided to go to the beach, a place I haven't been to in a long time. But mostly because my instinct told me to.

When I got to the beach, I took of my shoes and socks, not wanting them to get all sandy when I take a walk on the beach. I took my first step into the sand and felt the warmness of the grains beneath my feet. It was relaxing somehow, making me think about all the stuff I was so unsure of. For example, how I feel about Luke? Is it really just a crush? Then my thoughts wandered to Percy. Something about him makes me ponder of things that I should know. It's as if a part of my memory has been stolen, and that specific part is about Percy. Do I truly know him? I don't know and I don't really want to find out. I don't want anything to get in between our friendship.

I kept walking down the shores thinking about my life and what I wanted to do when I was older. So that meant me being an architect, to build something that lasted for centuries, maybe a few millenia. I hated when things didn't last. I marched forward, stopping in my tracks and my thoughts when I saw a black-haired boy lying down on the beach. Then I suddenly remembered my dream. It was similar to this. Did it become real? All I knew was that I knew the person who was on the ground.

"Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Attraper: To catch  
>Indiscernable: Alike, similar, almost identical<strong>

**So how'd you like it? Eh? Don't forget to get more people to read the story! It'd be greatly appreciated if you do! Do you want me to do any chapters with more than one POV? Let me know if you do, and I'll make it happen for a couple of chapters.**

**Thalia Grace  
>-gothic and punk like<br>-likes black  
>-loves violence<br>-has the deadliest evil glare  
><strong>**-nice if you get to know her  
>-average intelligence<strong>

**Again I'm sorry that it took me a while to upload this, I am getting busy. And I just finished moving! YAY! I'm sorry for the long updates, but it might be like that from now on. But please REVIEW!**

**NinjaReads :D**


End file.
